


The Westeros War

by PAULTHEGREAT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Game of Thrones (TV), John Wick (Movies), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAULTHEGREAT/pseuds/PAULTHEGREAT
Summary: Similar to GATE in ways a portal leads to the discovery of another realm with different factions untouched resources. The discovery couldn't have arrived at a worse time as earth is in a second global cold war. Alliances are established and taskforce 141 finds itself going in with the NATO coalition to aid house stark against Russian backed house Lannister. John Wick roams around as a mercenary after yet another chance at peace is lost. And team rainbow finds itself chasing after a new terrorist threat in this time of chaos. Rating will change as more chapters come in.





	1. Pilot

Night time November first twenty eighteen off the coast of king's landing Westeros. All is quiet as a squadron of Russian soldiers stands guard in proxy support of house Lannister. With the Americans and their allies backing the Starks who've gone to form the Northern Alliance tensions are high. The slightest action could cause total war on the small and primitive nation of Westeros. Orders are clear defense only offensive action is not permitted.

The Russian soldiers stand they're expecting a possible attack from native forces. They have no clue what lay in the shadows of the beachhead. 

One Captain John Price field leader of taskforce One Four One in a black gas mask and night vision goggles over his face. With him, operators from SEAL Team Six, MARSOC raiders, SBS commandos, and a contingent from the Israelis Sayet Matakal all crouched on the beach. The crosshairs of their actions around the heads, necks, and chests of the Russian soldiers. Their fingers behind the triggers. Everyone breathing slowly knowing this must be done in perfect sync.

All Captain Price is waiting for is the order. The order to pull the trigger. The order to kill. The order to possibly start the Westeros War. 

Weeks prior 

The sound of rotors from a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low rippled through the air. On the inside was Lieutenant Commander Alexander Trajan in charge of SOCOM and point man for allied Special Ops. A new cold war was going on between the Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China, and America with her allies. 

This over non-other then new territory that was accessed through a portal. Scientists called a doorway in the multiverse. It allowed access into a completely different dimension allowing for communication with different peoples and access to new untouched foreign resources. One nation in particular Westeros was considered the trading port between Terrans as they referred to themselves as and other worlders as terrans referred to them as. It was a central political port influence over it would grant one nation and its allies dominance over the other. 

All sides were determined to win so the brought the various houses into their alliances. America forged an Alliance with house Stark. The leader of which Trajan had been sent to meet with personally regarding military matters. A base had already been set up but the presences of Special operations was not acknowledged. In fact, the Starks weren't even informed of the distinction between the two. This was something Trajan would have to teach them. As they were being to build what was being referred to as Northern commandos. 

The helicopter landed on a platform at fort Perseus. The doors swung open two Delta force operators jumped out to flank both sides of Trajan who himself was a beret once. On deck was a brit Special Air Serviceman last name Price first name didn't matter as there were too many Johns in TF141. 

"I thought they were sending Shepherd!" Shouted Price above the helicopter's engine which was taking back off after it was done. There was no refuel station yet so it would need to return to the carrier. Fuel actually had to be delivered. 

"There was a scandal after discovery a private army was leaked. He was taken off post to be further investigated then he resigned. I'm his replacement." Trajan replied as the helicopter left. 

"Always found him suspicious welcome to fort Perseus," Price started, "Not much happens out here if I'm being perfectly honest. But that doesn't undermine its importance." 

"Show me around why don't you Captain." Trajan replied, "After all, I'm practically an FNG." 

Price laughed at that a bit. Before following orders. The base wasn't too large it was very easy to walk it. On it was a landing platform for helicopters and one small airfield for planes. There a single C130 stood as the airfield was incredibly small. The base was being shared with the United States Marine Corp and there were countless marine barracks and marines were running drills to keep themselves battle ready. The vehicle depot was the largest area made to house tanks, armored transports, and Humvees. 

One could be fooled in thinking it was a base of absolutely no consequence. But the special operations component was the true benefit. With those barracks towards the back with a makeshift hanger used to run CQB drills. That was filled by various men from the British and American military. Trajan entered to watch one of the group's trains. 

"Your boys ain't to bad." Said one John 'Soap' MacTavish watching the drill, "Just under two minutes in clearing the room." 

"Yeah that's DEVGRU for you," Trajan replied.

"That's DEVGRU?" Questioned Soap surprised, "Is that the exact team that took out bin Laden?" 

"Can't confirm or deny that information, unfortunately." 

After that Price showed him to a new part of the base where they were attempting to train the locals. A few berets, two MARSOC raiders, and Riley 'Ghost' Simons were handling that. The recruits showed up and Trajan was surprised to see what Westerosi warriors actually looked like. He heard they were primitive but chain mail and swords were quite unexpected.

"You blokes think all that mil will protect ya?" Ghost questioned, "It does shit to stop even a fucking nine millimeter round fired from my sidearm. In fact, take that shit off right now!" 

Trajan was intrigued being a former beret himself he'd recalled training Afghans back in his day. He felt for Ghost those guys down there probably never even heard of a gun before. 

"This right here is a gun!" Ghost shouted holding up an AKM, "Provided by the United States of America it's not exactly the most advanced thing but it's something. I am going to instruct in the usage of a gun." 

As much as Trajan wanted to watch he knew he had more important matters to tend to. He was then shown to his office where Price left him. Now he didn't have a computer because there was no internet connection. It was a force of habit to get to check his email. No instead he bad letters to tend to and letters to write back. The first letter he opened was a detailed schedule for the next week. He noticed a meeting scheduled between him, marine general Anderson Garrison, and the lord of Winterfell in thirty minutes. He tried reaching for his phone but it was not there for there were no phone lines.

"Son of a bi-" He started before the door swung open. 

"Sir I'm Sergeant George Hawk I've been assigned as your driver I've got to get you to a very important meeting." Sergeant Hawk replied.

"Yes, you do sergeant." 

On the way to the city in a Humvee, Trajan decided to get to know sergeant Hawk a little better. The man was a former air force combat controller who moved up the ladder in socom and got a choice of two desk jobs. Personal assistant to the SOCOM commander or training the next CCTs. He chose the assistant job since he wasn't sure he was mean enough for the other job of essentially crushing 80% of all candidates dreams. And he did honestly seem like a nice guy. 

They arrived at the castle of Winterfell in their humvee people stopped to stare at the mechanical beast they'd probably never seen. Alexander Trajan and his new PA got out the PA was instructed to carry an M4 f oi r security reasons. Trajan himself had Beretta M9 on his side after all one could never be too careful in the foreign territory. Those were lessons some people learned the hard way in Afghanistan. Trajan tried to avoid learning the hard way. 

They arrived in the castles throne room only minutes later. General Andrew Garrison with two marine security guards standing by with lord Ned Stark. Now Trajan had done his homework on him so he knew his name. 

"Lord Stark." He said bowing down as a sign of respect then stood up and extended his hand out, "Lieutenant Alexander Trajan US Special Operations Command or SOCOM as we call it." 

"Nice to meet you, Commander, I was informed you were here to tell me about these Special Operations. I assume by the nature on which I was told not to disclose your actual title it's of some great importance." Lord Stark replied as shook Trajan's hand. 

"Yes well, it's a little complicated perhaps we should have a seat," Trajan replied motioning to the nearby table. 

After taking a seat Trajan took a deep breath thinking how to best summarize a modern form of combat to essentially a medieval lord. There was a lot to cover. 

"In our world, conventional warfare just isn't an option either cause it's too overt and could result in dire consequences or the enemy is relying on unconventional tactics. That's when utilizing Special operations forces attached to the military that is comprised of small teams of highly skilled individuals to conduct missions the average soldier just can't. And since our world and your world have collided you may find it necessary. I'll have a more detailed file on this written up for your personal viewing." 

"I'll look forward to it I would also like to ask how necessary is it that your people have military personnel on my land. The villagers are concerned." Replied Stark.

"Well you tell those villagers until you raise a fully operational modern military with anti-air capabilities we're here to stay. Unless you're comfortable with Russians and their allies bulldozing the area. Or having your resources taken by the Chinese." General Garrison responded. 

"I recognize your point, in fact, these Russians you speak of moved their army into Lannister territory. But the people see you as the same." Stark replied, "You're all foreigners who pose a threat." 

"Allow my men to take leave in your city they won't bring arms. They'll appear as normal bystanders not even in military uniform that way your citizens can get a close look at us terrans." Trajan responded knowing it was a risk, "Anything else you would like to discuss." 

"Yes, the King is coming here tomorrow to discuss your involvement and another matter. I feel he is concerned you would seek to conquer us. Do convince him otherwise." 

Now international law banned any faction from placing troops in kings landing. This was to reduce already high tensions. The king of westeros was to remain impartial to all factions so no one got more influence in the out world as it was referred to on earth then the other. So not pissing off the only neutral power was key to maintain credibility. 

 

Captain Price had been at this base for six months with the one four one. Given direct field command over his men. He kept drilling them in CQC drills when they weren't training natives to use guns. For he knew the enemy would strike eventually after all if gunshots went off in the outer world that didn't result in nuclear detonation back on earth. After all taking over Westeros didn't put enemy soldiers in a good position to attack Russia, China, or America it did, however, open up resource outlets. Price feared this would make the Russians less cautious behind the trigger. While their political and economic ideology was different putting them on a separate agenda the Chinese were not trigger happy. They wouldn't start anything unless they felt it necessary. Though he wasn't there lessons were learned from the Korean a proxy conflict between NATO and China only resulted in dead men and a separated nation. Neither side wanted a North or South Westeros it was bad for business. So the Chinese most likely wouldn't pull the trigger first. Price needed his men ready at all times anyways cause once it started it started. 

However, Alexander Trajan showed with letters in his hand most likely a mission assignment. Or Price was hoping it was a mission assignment anyways. 

"Alright the King will be in town tomorrow I know you're British but try not to look like an imperialist tomorrow," Trajan said while taking a jab. 

"Fuck you if it weren't for my people you wouldn't have had a nation to give you that fancy title," Price replied, "Any actual news." 

"Two things tell your men to hit the town and appear friendly towards the civs. No uniforms no rifles." 

"Do you expect us to walk around defenseless?" 

"Low caliber pistols that are concealed," Trajan replied adamantly on creating a healthy relationship. 

"Fine what's the other thing?" Price questioned. 

"This is my hand is a letter from the Central Intelligence Agency. Really it's two things I need done but there both recon. I need eyes on the Russian base at Castille rock and there's a Chinese artificial island to the east I want to know what they're using it for." 

"The CIA doesn't know?" Questioned Price then thought twice, "Or they wouldn't tell you?" 

"I don't even know that but if I'm to do my job I need it done. I'd throw on some gear and do it myself damn it but unfortunately, that's deemed too risky once your this high up." 

"I'll get my top recon guys on it." Price replied knowing he'd have to gather the whole force. He was also glad he wasn't that high up he'd sworn the day that happened he'd retire. 

"I want to meet them so when you do send a messenger. Also, I hear they're going to establish radio so this ancient messenger system will finally come to an end." 

Hours later most of the men were dismissed and dressed up in civilian uniforms. One DEVGRU blue team petty officer Master Chief John R Frederickson was among them. Dressing in a leather jacket and jeans he quickly slid his nine-millimeter pistol into a holster in his jacket then zipped up enough to conceal leaving enough room to grab. 

"Man is this what it's like to be a Texan." He joked.

"Asking the wrong man mate," Said one Gary 'Roach' Sanders, "We can't carry where I'm from." 

"And that is why we rebelled," MARSOC raider Captain Charles Anders said wearing a similar jacket and Jeans but also fashioned a baseball cap, "I heard the berets hit the tavern I say we ruin their night and crash the party." 

"Running the night for the army it would be absolutely criminal for me a NAVY seal to not aid in this," Replied Frederickson. 

"Yeah fuck the army." Anders jokes.

He went silent as the Sandman entered with the rest of the delta force operators. Both team metal and others.

"Someone says something about the army. Cause it sounded like fighting words to me. In fact, if I had time I'd act on it but luckily for you, I gotta do something I can't talk about in an area I also can't talk about."Sandman replied preparing gear for an obvious operation, "But I bet Raptor would love to take up on that."

Raptor was a different Delta operator and despite his name, he actually wasn't a mean dude. He looked over and simply grinned. 

"Hey Roach over there is army too if he ain't doing anything I better not bother." 

"Cause sitting out worked so well for your people in both world wars." Roach jokes. 

There was laughter then they all left to hit the bar accept team metal who had an op. 

The group of men arrived in the city via a humvee then got out. They approached the tavern most of the other soldiers went sightseeing around an authentic medieval city. Some doing logical things like purchasing food from shops others souvenirs. Roach's group hit the tavern were four berets simply decided to talk to locals no one to hammered most likely they were adapting to the culture. Something constructive but Roach, Frederickson, Anders, and Raptor were not in a constructive mood. 

"Hit me with your strongest drink," Anders said immediately to the bartender. Who stared at him for a second.

"Heavy drinkers I see." The tender replied going off to get it done. 

Raptor froze staring at someone in the corner. Roach looked at him he'd never seen a delta operator look intimidated. Then he stared across the room.

"Is that-" Roach started.

"John fucking Wick." Frederickson finished seeing the man with the more badass man with the same first name. 

The famed assassin sat there in his suit taking a sip from his shot glass finishing it in one gulp. He then slammed it on the table and slid a bag of gold as payment. He stood up walking toward the door passing the soldiers.

"You boys marines?" John Questioned stopping having heard the USMC was in town.

"CSO Captain Anders." Said Anders the marine raiders being the only acknowledged special operations present. Everyone else was ordered to reply the same. As only marines were supposed to be deployed here to make it seem like a small defense force.

"Neat, I was Force Recon in two thousand one during the beginning of wars." Wick replied referring to Iraq and Afghanistan, "Tell ya what next rounds on me." 

"Say what's a man like you doing here let me guess CIA hire you to take out Tywin Lannister?" Questioned Anders knowing who the Russians had aligned with.

"Got a job security for the starks," John started, "Been here six months." 

"Well if I know whose castle I'm definitely not crashing any time soon." Joked Anders raising his glass.

John didn't often smile but he let out a grin knowing his reputation proceeds him. Though he wasn't entirely proud of that. He remembered he'd been branded so deadly the US government concluded it was better to let him take out gang bangers then send guys after him. Once again he wished for that to stay in the past. But his past had ways of catching up with him so he came here to escape it. 

"Enjoy I got work to do," John said leaving realizing his break was a bit long.

"Shit that means somebody's getting bagged right?" Frederickson replied. 

"You say that like it's only gonna be one person." Roach joked, "If he's involved it mine as well be the fall of a nation." 

John walked despite being offered a horse he didn't feel like he needed one. He always wore his suit as well to look professional and conceal various pistols and knives. He arrived back at the castle ten minutes before his break ended. Meeting Lord Stark in the throne room. 

"Anything change while I was gone?" Wick questioned.

"No Mr. Wick but tomorrow you're going to have your hands full. I just got word King Rob invited delegates from both Russia and China as well here tomorrow." 

John raised an eyebrow three factions in one place something was bound to go wrong. However, he was a man of skill any task given he'd complete with absolute efficiency. 

"I'll brief the men," John replied not finding it a good time to take up a complaint about the king. 

"Mr. Wick, do you ever sleep?" 

"When there's no work." 

"Looks like you're about to lose a lot of sleep, my friend." 

"Acceptable loss."


	2. Chapter two build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Six runs into problems, TF141 forms a contingency plan, Jon Snow prepares for a journey and John Wick works security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of military units and acronyms in the story if you know more then me on the topic and see something wrong feel free to speak up. If you know less and are lost or confused I will explain in later chapters possibly the next if you say something before I finish chapter three. I also make references to history if you see something wrong there or are confused also feel free to say something.

Chapter two Buildup 

Earth Realm Baghdad Iraq 

Undercover work was the riskiest part of the business so much so it wasn't for most within the agency. However, for Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, it was all too natural. He uses to do it disguised as a drug trafficker for GSG9 but now he was working for Rainbow Six and they dealt with terrorist meaning he needed to infiltrate terrorist organizations. Bandit was spying on terrorist activity in Baghdad. The rest of the world had gotten so caught up with this second cold war and outer realm nonsense as Bandit regarded it they'd forgotten the true threat. The one hiding within their cities and manifesting in their slums getting ready to burn the whole place down. 

The Americans had made an effort to actively fight terror sound and look bad many believing terrorists were just farmers who wanted you off their land. What was dangerous about terrorists were their ambitions those ambitions turned into actions and those actions resulted in deaths and those deaths would lead to conflict. Then conflict to destabilization. 

Team Rainbow had confiscated some serious weaponry from terrorists hiding within Iraq were using and Bandit was trying to infiltrate the cell find out where they got them. The last thing they needed were terrorist running around with javelin rocket launchers. 

He returned to a house a small recon team was using as an outpost where he would deliver the information. The team inside all former special ops like himself most of them were European with one from Singapore. He was the one who stood right by the door with a handgun P226 from looks of it just in case Bandit was followed. 

As soon as he was the Swiss men stared up at him immediately after the door was slammed shut. 

“What do you got?” The Swiss questioned. 

“The weapons came from some sponsors they were vague in the Mediterranian port off of Syria.” Bandit replied. 

“Then it looks as if we're done here the others can clean it up I'll call up six.” 

The Swiss turned around to grab the phone. Then boom! An explosion cracked blowing out the windows everyone got their rifles ready. To their surprise stun, grenades flew in and went off Bandit hit the ground his vision blurred and his ears ring. 

Then the front door was blown off men charged in quick dressed in black carrying AK47s. They hit the room quick and accurate three of the men stunned were shoot dead two to the head or three to the chest. Everyone else was still on the ground where they were quickly grabbed, Bandit found a black sack thrown over his head and his hands cuffed as he was then hauled out and thrown in the back of a truck that then sped off. 

Hours later at R6 headquarters in England, the chairmen of the agency code-named Six sat in her chair Bandit and his team has gone off the radar she was now concerned. Not only was losing operators always bad but many nations didn't give team rainbow the same support for exercising political neutrality. New operators were harder to come by as it wasn't like the old days when they were transferred while on duty. Now they were treated more like a PMC. 

“So you're telling me Bandit just disappeared.” Said Ash confused on this whole thing, “He is skilled at that sort of thing how do you know he's not on the job.” 

“The whole recon unit has also gone silent our operators don't go silent,” Six started, “If they're dead we can send some letters to families and move on if they're not all our units in the area could be compromised.” 

Six was always cold it was how you did this job most effectively. However, it was a little unsettling at times. 

“You want a team to move in and check up on them problem solved,” Ash replied, “I fail to see why I'm here.” 

“Because if our guys got taken out it wasn't by amateurs I'm talking professionals I need a team prepared to deal with professionals.” Six continued. 

“The way you're describing it makes it sound like our boys got hit by mercs.” 

“I’m not ruling it out I need you with a team of vets ready to move in.” 

“Most of our vets are deployed Six but I'll see who I can assemble. And I hate to say but the next batch of FNGs out of training are gonna get bloodied early.” 

“It'll be months before they're ready.” Six replied knowing they were pressed for time, “Our teams throughout the middle east will be in danger.” 

“Hay we're understaffed just give them a heads up until that problem solved.” 

Outer Realm Westeros Winterfell 

John Wick had two hours till the arrival of their guests and he needed to be prepared for anything. So he gathered his security crew in a building they had set apart from the castle specifically designed for Wick's job. This also included Lord Stark's to oldest sons, Rob and Jon. 

“Alright, I highly doubt anyone be it Russian, Chinese, or American is going to try anything out in the open that's not how these guys play. Trust me when I was in their military fighting against their enemies I saw how the Americans handle things nowadays talked to guys in my assassin days and learned how the Russian and Chinese handle things,” Wick started to build up his own credibility, “The American military isn't going to make a move, in fact, their not gonna know anything. The CIA an intelligence service for their government operates with a different rule set they'll send guys from their special activities division to kill someone if the right man is present they'll know it before we do. If such an agent is present do not engage alone these are trained killers with experience in various elite groups. The Russians will be open to using their military’s special ops units expect a covert assault team at worst and be wary of tactics involving poison. The Chinese will use the most unorthodox tactics to make it look like they couldn't have possibly have done it. Of course, guys like me might appear in which case we will lose people and I need to know immediately. Be wary have of absolutely everyone who isn't in this room. If someones suspicious for any reason do not hesitate to remove them from the premise immediately. Check-in every ten minutes if you fail to check in I'm going to assume you're dead and spring into action. Now obviously our primary concern is a move against Lord Stark as he is the political figure the Russians and Chinese would want to be removed. I want eyes on him at all times, in fact, I will be with him at all times. We've done a good job in the past and I rest assure in our ability to provide adequate security I trained you all well now get to work.” 

They hit the armory which Wick had personally financed to have adequate weaponry everyone equipped themselves with mp5 submachine guns. Wick only paid for the best he himself grabbing his personal Glocks which he carried two of. Then he had in his hands a rifle hk416. This was to be a statement to all guests that if they tried something then John Wick would fuck them up. Then his earpiece something the Stark's actually paid for since it didn't require Wick's direct inference. 

“John,” Rob stark said approaching, “What should we do in the event of poison.” 

“I believe in prevention have somebody in the kitchen at all times and have our guys watching the food at all times. Worst case scenario tells me immediately I got antidotes for every known poison in the world.” John replied and could tell the future king was still quite stressed as he should be after all you put three rival powers under the same roof you were asking for trouble, “It's good this stresses you only an idiot wouldn't take it seriously and I don't train or work with idiots only skilled professionals.” 

“If only the damn king had your philosophy then we wouldn't have to be working so hard.” Rob Stark joked to alleviate some of the stress. 

They both laughed then got back for preparations John reviewing all of the known guests that would attend he wished he had his own intel service so he'd have known associates. So it was quite limited and made a gap for one of the three factions to attempt to breach his security. Now he really didn't like how Jamie Lannister was on the Kings personal bodyguard. The Russians had relations and Jamie was in a position to cause trouble with the ability to slip past security and kill someone. He could see the FSB using that opportunity. He'd have a man on him at all times. 

“Mr. Wick.” Said, Jon Snow, whom the two had made constant jokes about having the same name and referred to each other as Mr followed by the last name. 

“Yes, Mr. Snow,” Wick replied ok with the distraction as this whole thing was quite the headache. 

“I was wondering if you could fill out a recommendation to team rainbow for me,” Jon replied holding out the form. 

“Team Rainbow,” John started knowing the name, “Pays ok when you realize the missions you get sent on are arguably designed to kill you. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want.” 

“I've been a bastard my whole life and I'm sick of it team rainbow I hear they're out there fighting the good fight and as you told me no one cares your bastard where you come from.” Jon continued. 

“True the rest of the world seems to forget about the work we should be getting done. Once you’re there prepare for the most intense job interview out there. They expect you to be SOF quality the learning curbs steep but I’ve trained you well enough you'll catch up fast. They're going to put you through a selection process that makes getting into the SAS look like a day in the park. But you'll do it cause unlike most applicants your not vain,” John replied, “I'll fill it out and you'll need to be on your way tomorrow. If you make tell Bosack Mr. Wick sends his regards.” 

Assembled in front of him were some of the hardest men within the task force. Price had brought on Ghost, Gaz, and Soap to be supported by Delta force team metal with a few berets that was ground team. Then he brought a group of four DEVGRU recon operators and they were going to be supported by a group of four MARSOC raiders also specialized in reconnaissance. 

“Alright, ground team will covertly infiltrate Lannister territory to collect Intel on the Russian base. The maritime team obviously is checking out the artificial Chinese island. I want a full detailed layout of everything going on. I think you boys can handle that. Also, do not engage unless absolutely necessary I do not wish to cause an incident. Move out.” 

Of course, they would wait till night to actually execute the operation. But they could use the time to travel and get into position via stealth choppers that were on their way. 

Russian Spetsnaz Commander Ivan Mikhailov rode in the back of a horse carriage with an FSB agent simply referred to Andrei who was overseeing covert activity in the area. Both men found this assignment odd as they were thrown back to the medieval ages. Mikhailov personally had a distaste for this area as his family had been the poor farmers under oppression from the feudal system in Russia before the revolution. Andrie never expressed his opinion he only talked when it was necessary. 

The carriage stopped and a man walked to the side the door opened revealing a man in tactical gear black with the symbol of house stark on his right shoulder. He held an MP5 submachine gun. This took Mikhailov by surprise not expecting a modern security guard on duty. 

“By decree of house Stark for security reason, we must ask you to surrender all your weapons and will have your carriage and belonging submitted to a check. Along with your person otherwise, you will not be permitted entrance into the city.” 

As much as Mikhailov wanted to argue he wasn't in a position to do so. So he got out and turned over his sidearm as did Andrei. Then they were moved into a separate group where everyone was waiting as the guards checked everyone individually. Mikhailov noticed they had security technology similar to airport security back home. No doubt gifted to them by the Americans. 

“They stopped you too I mean the security here is quite overzealous.” Said one Jaime Lannister who was stopped as well and security had been carefully instructed to stop everyone.

Now Andrei had already met Jaimie during a joint training session between the Russians and the kingsguard coordinated by Tywin. It was a tactic they had used to try and get more influence on the crown. 

“As if we're going to try something,” Mikhailov said, “The Americans flew fighter jets over our heads multiple times to remind us there here. This is truly unnecessary.” 

Andrei meanwhile paid attention to the movements and composure of the security guards. It all looked similar to him to someone he'd encountered long ago. 

“This isn't American security,” Andrei said, “It's worse the detail these guys are implementing had to be learned and taught by someone a professional.” 

“Professional?” Jamie questioned oblivious to what that meant in earth terms when referring to killers.

“A mercenary or assassin,” Andrei added. 

It took hours before everyone finally got threw. Once on the inside, the US marines decided to make their presence noticed by assisting in security efforts. A Humvee with four riflemen on guard ever so often as they passed through. 

“Americans,” Mikhailov grunted to himself as they passed by. 

This was before finally arriving in the castle for the conference where he was situated in the same room as General Garrison. 

General Garrison saw the Russian as well. Now American Special ops weren't supposed to be here so Trajan had stayed on the base. Garrison also noted the Chinese didn't bother showing up were tensions sour it didn't matter what was said here or did they just not care what the king had to say. Garrison could see the logic in both no matter how things went down the second cold war would wage on and the king was known to be a drunk anyway. 

So perhaps the Chinese were indeed right in their decision to abstain from the meeting. Garrison himself had better things to do like prepare for an attack. What if this was all a ploy to get their guard down when the Russians launch an attack. Drop paratroopers in after an airstrike. He'd prefer to be running drills trying to train the natives going over intelligence reported. 

Finally, everyone stood with their attention on King Robert Baratheon who entered with his kingsguard. Garrison wasn't impressed a side effect of trying to isolate themselves from foreigners was no one wanted to exchange weapons with them. In result, his whole personal guard could be taken out by one to four reservists armed with M4s. The announcements came as followed once again he wanted the easing of tensions and placed limits of how many bases everyone was allowed to accept. That was nothing new he also announced how he had reason to be suspicious over certain activities going on between three powers. Mentioning a Chinese spy whom the Russians had actually shot. Now Garrison’s interest was peaked. 

“With that, anyone who so much as gets the idea to have spies on my land can expect to be banished from Westeros.” King Rob concluded. 

As if he could live up on that threat. What was he going to do send all his horses and knights against an armored assault vehicle? That wasn't going to go well especially most of the alliance that once stuck to the crown had been broken when terrans arrived with their technology and medicine in exchange for alliances that allowed trade ports for the rest of the out world. 

“I would also like to announce with the last hand of the king mysteriously murdered Ned Stark will be nominated to the position.” 

Now everything after that didn't matter to Garrison he'd known that meant their partner was no longer going to be lord of the north. His son would be Garrison didn't like that regime changes were very difficult to deal with. He hadn't ever talked with the son he barely knew his name despite the berets knowing. He was a marine all this foreign policy wasn't for him. 

The meeting ended and it seemed like they were going to have a celebration well Garrison didn't celebrate when there was work to be done. So he had one of the marines drive him back to base. 

He saw Trajan was waiting for him knowing he wasn't the kind of guy to party. The general got out Captain Price also present. 

“Well General,” Trajan replied, “Recon teams inserted deployed via stealth helicopters they'll be back by mourning with the report. While you were there, by the way, did you notice one Andrei Petrov?” 

“Who?” Questioned Garrison clearly he hadn't been given access to the classified file on Andrei Petrov. 

“Andrei Petrov former FSB Alpha group squadron commander,” Trajan said, “Till he got moved to a more secretive job. I looked at the CIA file the second an ISA asset over watching the convoy moving threw spotted the man. He's a cold ruthless killer who once shot his own squad mate who was suspected of being a leak.” 

“Why would the Russians send him here in broad daylight?” Garrison questioned but he knew the answer, “It's a damn show of force.” 

“More so where that man appears others disappear. Now the Lannister and through association the Russians almost control kings landing. I also hear Ned Starks moving there I need a man over there as well and I was thinking Price or one of the other one four one operators.” 

“The King already takes issue with us on this base. He isn't going to tolerate us placing troops in his capital not that he could stop us but it could cause a geopolitical event we may want to avoid.” 

“I'm not saying send armed soldiers, or at least openly armed soldiers I want some your MARSOC guys to accompany the one four one operators in disguise of Stark soldiers to keep an eye on things. And being my partner in operations here I thought you'd like to be informed.” 

“Thanks for your consideration I suppose.” 

Night time work was risky while beneficial. Soap was in charge of the recon team which was carefully submerged in a forest upon a hill overlooking the Russian base. Delta force was ready to react if needed. Soap took out his binoculars as Gaz took out a camera and they scanned the Russian base.

It was huge and had a much bigger airfield then the American base. That also meant more aircraft and they had SAM turrets. Then there were the ground vehicles which they had no shortage of. However, not all of the soldiers looked Russian. They'd have more intel on that soon.

Two berets had gotten extremely close with cameras attached to their helmets set to record. They were now sprinting back threw as soon as they cleared any guards. As soon as they made out back in the try line they went prone taking their helmets off to check and then save the recording. 

“Make it quick.” Ghost said as he heard a helicopter fly overhead. 

“Everyone down enemy patrol incoming,” Sandman said in a whisper. 

Every one moved quick behind a try or into a bush and stayed perfectly still as they heard the sound of boots striking the ground. 

“Telling you I saw something.” Said one man revealing how close he was to Sandman's position. 

“Let me guess another fucking ghost,” The other said, “I can't believe you made me match all the way from the base for this there's nothing here.” 

“Why don't we go into the woods?”

“That'll take to long make go get the Russians or the Iranians to do it the way I see it terrans running through the woods ain't our problem.” 

With that, the two men left but everyone had heard Iranians a critical piece of information they were going to need to use. Quickly they gathered and moved towards the extraction point which was out of range of the base but still in Lannister territory. A small village they lacked Russian presence and had a militia which was still using swords and spears. Though it was still advised they avoided any sort of engagement regardless of who out was with. 

They stood on a hill watching each other's backs rifles ready to fire if anyone saw them. Then from the air, the Chinook helicopter equipped with stealth technology flew. It still made noise and the villagers would more than likely alarmed they needed to go quick. So they sprinted in through the back shut the door as soon as the last guy was in and took off. 

“Fucking Iranians?” Ghost said as they flew away, “When command gets this information it's going to be a shit storm.” That was especially true since the Russians had trained equipped Lannister soldiers far better than the Americans had done with the Starks. 

So far there hadn't been any security leaks for this John Wick was relieved but didn't show it as he stood next to Ned Stark who was talking with the key. His eyes concealed behind sunglasses and his mouth locked in a neutral position. The HK four sixteen firmly held in his hands it was if there wasn't a celebration going on around them. 

“Your man is always that bland?” King Rob questioned, “He's like a fucking stone where'd you dig him up?” 

“Ask him?” Ned replied not speaking for his followers.

“There was a job offer I took it,” John replied in simple. 

“That's it?” Questioned King Rob, “I was hoping for something more interesting.” 

“John’s too humble I hired him on as a militia captain after a bunch of bandits looted his village he refused to let it go and brought back to me ten dead bandits. And guess how he killed them?” Ned said feeling it right to talk up John's skills. 

“How?” Rob said now interested. 

“Well he was holding a bloody pencil in his right hand and the bodies had pencil style stab wounds.” 

“Hold on Ned you mean to tell me he killed ten men with a fucking pencil!” 

There was a pause and then a most outrageous laugh. Wick stood there completely unphased he never relished in his own skills. 

“Come on Lad don't tell me killing sickens you or something you gotta take credit for that.” 

“Where I come from men in my line of work don't take to much pride in their accomplishment gets you killed fast,” Wick said having disposed of cocky assassins in past with relative ease. 

“Shit man,” Rob said, “Stark seriously how lucky do you have to be for this guy to wonder on to your doorstep! And where can I find a man like that I mean look what I'm stuck with.” 

“Gee's thanks.” Jamie Lannister said who was standing right next to him the whole time.

“I actually got curious about Mr. Wick's origins traveled to earth realm specifically to city call New York. I was told John Wick is an outlier you don't find people like him well anywhere. And the way people talked about him was done in a way that made it sound as if he was beyond human.” 

“That was in the past, ” John interrupted, “I'm not that guy anymore. And trust me you don't want that guy running around your kingdom.” 

John didn't like reminiscing about his past like he was some glorious mythological figure akin to say Achilles. For him, he was a beast that thrived on a cycle of violence to keep its self-satisfied. No real sense of purpose or fulfillment just an animal. He came here to escape all that serving as security instead of assassin allowed him a life of accomplishment and purpose placing him above a lowly rabid animal. 

By the end of the party the Russians had left and while that certainly made Wick's life a lot easier it still wasn't over. It wouldn't be till mourning when the king left as well. Then there would be no extra pressure on Wick and his men. 

Lord Stark had returned to his personal chambers so there wasn't much worry about an assassination attempt. So John simply stood watch at the castle. He examined the rifle just to kill time.

However, before he could conclude Jon Snow was about to leave to try and join Rainbow. So John Wick stood to say farewell.

“Be seeing you, Mr. Wick,” Jon replied.

That phrase was all too similar to John but for once it didn't come after a trial of bodies. That he was glad for.

The maritime team was lead by one DEVGRU Lieutenant commander Trent Aurelius a skilled marksman was force recon before trying for Six. He'd made it worked numerous jobs on both assault teams and recon operations. In his hands, he carried an M4A1 with an ACOG and grip as they moved on a boat being driven by a MARSOC raider also a sniper. Two assault operators from DEVGRU and two more CSOs from the raiders completed the small group. 

“Cut the engine.” He ordered as he saw the artificial island wanting to maintain stealth. 

Once this was done they floated assure and got out on the lookout for guards as they ducked down. No lights no patrols, not even a damn helicopter. They moved carefully Aurelius worried about running into enemies. 

They then ducked down as they saw a base with large walls barbed wire and watchtowers. Aurelius eyed a hill in which they could get some leverage and directed his men towards it. 

They sprinted towards that hill and ducked low as they overlooked the base. Kevin Artifex a MARSOC raider was a very skilled artist and was studying art before he decided to enlist. His skills were still valuable here as he began sketching a very detailed layout of the base from their viewpoint. 

Artifex looked up at Aurelius and nodded signaling he was finished. Aurelius got a quick glance at the marine’s work. He was highly impressed with the detail put into the layout. 

After that was done they quickly crawled back done the hill and began to make their way back to the coast. However, as they got on the beach Aurelius signaled for everyone to stop. A group of Chinese soldiers with an armored vehicle had discovered the boat. They were radioing their command most likely that enemies were on the island an island that shouldn't exist. 

This meant there was no way they were going to walk out without disturbance. Those soldiers knew they'd have to come back to the ship. Aurelius gave the signal to take aim.

They moved up a bit to ensure they could make the shot. Crosshairs around the head of one Chinese soldier Aurelius controlled his breathing. Then pulled back the trigger a sharp snap broke from his silencer and was echoed as everyone else fired near simultaneously. The Chinese soldiers all fell to the ground. 

The maritime team moved carefully towards the armored vehicle double checking there was no one inside. Then they ensured that they had indeed killed their targets.

Once that was done they quickly jumped into the boat pushing it off sure. The engine was started and they flew off still under the cover of night. 

Then a horrible noise was heard. The noise of the propellers of a helicopter rippling through the air. One SEAL had a rocket launcher assigned to them from an assault team specifically expecting the possibility of action. His name was Marius and he withdrew the launcher as the copter came in sight. Another MARSOC CSO named Takeda a Japanese American who'd been named after the samurai was on the Vulcan mini attached to the boat. He believed in many of the ideals of a samurai himself molded after Takeda Shingen. He was ready to shoot the chopper down. Both men opened fire nearly at the same time before the chopper pilot saw the boat.

The rocket struck the side of the chopper the Vulcan minigun struck the fuel line. The bullets shredded threw it causing an explosion sending the craft swirling towards the sea. 

“Gea I hope no one heard that.” Said a MARSOC CSO named Emery quite sarcastically. 

He had a point they needed to get to shore asap. It was already in sight, however, more Chinese helicopters could be heard taking flight. 

“Over the side!” Aurelius shouted not seeing trying to outrun a bunch of helicopters a viable option.

Everyone followed the order as two choppers flew over the abandoned boat. 

The shoreline sat a helicopter with two American special forces officers waiting. They were to make sure the helicopter was there in the event things got really out of hand. After awhile worry and concern began to hit them knowing it couldn't have taken them that long to come by boat.

Then to their surprise, the maritime team rose out of the sea coming up on the beach absolutely soaked. Aurelius walked over to one of them.

“What of the boat?” Questioned SF officer Jackson Black. 

“Ditched it,” Aurelius replied in simple.

“Certainly a creative solution,” Black replied figuring what happened as he heard the helicopters in the distance, “Trajan's boss will have a cow heard that boat wasn't cheap.” 

Mourning came Trajan had information from both the ground team and the maritime team. So before Stark departed he called an absolute last minute meeting. Garrison was present as was Price and even the US admiral of the fleet the US placed outside the island was present. Admiral George Barca along the commander of the DEVGRU Julius Belisarius. Of course, Ned Stark being apart of his plan was also present.

“According to the data collected last night by our men, we are sandwiched by two very large armies and air forces. It can also be assumed due to the fact the Chinese have constructed an artificial island their naval presence might also be greater than our own. Not to mention there is nothing to suggest there aren't more artificial islands with more bases out there. Now the Central Intelligence Agency while sharing information isn't sharing their exact activity currently. But they have told me to be wary of Russian influence in kings landing as well.” Trajan said slowly and deliberately. 

“So what your telling me is we're outgunned, outnumbered, and virtually surrounded.” Said the Admiral, “Surely you have a plan?” 

“I do,” Started Trajan, “Alexander the great was outnumbered, outgunned, and eventually surrounded at the battle of Issus you know how he won?” 

“How?” Ned Stark jumped in despite not knowing whom this famous general was. 

“You go for the king,” Trajan said and while everyone else understood his reference Ned Stark did not, “Alexander broke through enemy lines with his Calvary and charged right towards king Darius forcing him to withdraw. This, in turn, threw his whole army in chaos during a frantic withdraw Alexander's army took advantage this inflicting casualty and winning the day then winning the war. We will do something similar by placing a group of men under the guise as Stark Soldiers in the capital to monitor Russian activity. A CIA analysis predicts they will kill King Rob and place Joffrey on the throne using him as a puppet to try and take control. However, he says this because of what happened in the Soviet-Afghan war. That means take it with a grain of salt that they go that far mostly cause we all know how the soviet afghan war turned out.” 

“The Soviet-Afghan war it was all fun and games until they decided to form the Taliban. In a betrayal, we should've seen coming. I mean we were like the Jedi in episode three helping the enemy the whole time and then we acted surprised when they attacked.” Julius replied, “Yeah let's not make the same mistake twice.” 

“Only one way to be sure of that,” Price said then looked at Ned Stark the man who lead the people they were arming, “Lord Stark your not planning to form a group of religious fanatics bent on destroying everything me and my compatriots stand for.” 

“I'm so confused can we just get back to the plan,” Stark replied hardly grasping what the soviet afghan was. 

“Right, a group of TF 141 operators will infiltrate kings landing with Stark there they will prepare to if it does happen they have careful instructions to take out the Russian puppet. They will also be instructed to take out all of Lannisters in the city while working with intelligence assets to identify capture or kill any Russian puppets present in the city.” Trajan replied in a more stern tone that made it sound like this plan was going to happen. 

“So the current war in Afghanistan,” Belisarius replied. 

“Close enough,” Replied Trajan, “Is everyone on board with the plan.” 

“Wait I understand what everyone else is going to be doing in this but what's my role?” Questioned the Admiral. 

“Well, we need to put King's Landing in siege until the kill team we'll call them has completed their assignment ensuring no one escapes. The navy needs to create a blockade meaning you need to prepare the fleet to move out asap. The marines will obviously make sure no escapes by land.” 

“O my fucking god are you seriously ripping off the Spartans in the Peloponnesian war.” Said, Belisarius. 

“Come on mate don't complain after all we're the bloody Spartans in this situation A'oo!” Price shouted ready to get this war started. 

“Alright if that's the plan I suppose we better move times wasting,” replied Lord Stark also fully prepared for this plan to go down. 

It was odd Lieutenant commander Alexander Trajan had thought about his reaction the second he heard they were placed in a losing position. However, it was all just a contingency plan. A plan that was not supposed to be used. But also just like all plans, it had no guarantee of absolute success. And in this game with the price so high failure could very well result in the ultimate destruction for the loser the fall of a nation.


End file.
